


In My Universe

by general_xryx



Category: Across the Void (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Multi, NSFW, Other, Pixelberry, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sol being a soft dom, Vaginal Sex, soft choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_xryx/pseuds/general_xryx
Summary: Peace, you've achieved it. Sol holds you close, but can you really truly forgive him?You can, because underneath your rough exterior, the pained expression in your eyes to hold back your weakness and behind those walls that guard your heart is a soft Captain.You find out, the hard way, that there is only one person in your entire universe that is able to crack you open.
Relationships: Sol/Captain Elara (Across the Void), Sol/Main Character (Across the Void), Sol/OC (Across the Void)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the ATV finale in which you have chosen the peaceful ending. Oh and your crew are very much so alive since you know, you're the kind of Captain that spares no expense and you're loaded with gems. :)))

Angling your head up, you take one last look at the massive Void ship darkening Cyber’s skies.

One moment it’s there, and the next, it’s consumed by a dazzling light spreading out in a glittering wave of violet, indigo, and magenta before bursting into white…

You can’t seem to tear your eyes away at the skies of your homeworld, it manages to steal your breath away at how something so powerful, so dangerous...could be so beautiful. Many lives were lost and yet, you of all people are here, still living, still breathing and most definitely still fighting. You of all people, that never wanted to dabble in the war _just saved the galaxy from it._

“We did it. They’re gone.” You exclaimed with some sort of certainty and just a slight dash of disbelief as your heart feels slightly lighter. To think you could have lost it all, your crew, your family and your friends, stings the corner of your eyes and you grit your teeth, forcing yourself to hold back your tired yet happy tears.

Cheers erupt all around, thundering in your heart and you feel Sol’s arms around you, pulling you to his chest.

“Now we can finally live in peace.” Sol smiles widely and you relax against him, finally at ease, as you gaze up together at the endless stars reappearing as the smoke clears over your homeworld.

Cyber may look ruined but not all is lost. With a little bit of help and expertise, your homeworld will look as sparkly and as brand new as ever. Then maybe, hopefully, Cyber citizens will come home.

Your eyes wander from the skies to the skyscrapers and to Eos and Pax, who have themselves wrapped in a tight hug, tears streaming down their faces and you can see how hard it is for Eos to not completely break and how easily Pax lets out her emotions of joy and fear into her brothers arms.

You smile at your siblings embracing, maybe there will be peace between the two after all. Your heart cannot fathom how much it would have decimated you if lost either one of them.

You take a look at your crew and never have you seen them so united and so very proud.

Meridian, Kepler and Titania are laughing together, clasping at each other's backs, hard. Corvus and Argo share an embrace while Holmes and Zaniah jump in unison with a colourful winged creature? flying over their heads, squealing in glee, truly having grown into their own person, no longer lost. You see Artemis with a sad smile but content nonetheless, standing a good distance from Deimos and Lyra, who are seemingly in a gleeful conversation, their smiles are wide and broad, eyes sparkling with newfound hope and peace among the Jura and Vanguard. Oberon and Zekei chatter away, making each other laugh as they help some of the injured Jura and Vanguard soldiers to rise up and stand strong on their feet to celebrate.

Vee buzzes and hums away happily, dispensing huge amounts of sprinkles like confetti to the crowd, ignoring her damaged exterior. Vee will survive, she’ll get whatever upgrades and customizations she wishes after this.

“Captain Elara.”

His stern yet soft voice urges you to snap back to reality. You close your eyes for a moment, rubbing at them slightly before pulling an arms length away from the love of your universe to look him in the eyes as he addresses you.

“First Officer.” You answer, with the same calm and authoritative tone you’ve been donning since the Atlas was under your care. It’s serious and commanding and Sol knows it, he’s as assertive as you are when duty calls, the most level-headed person you’ve met with the most beautiful multicoloured eyes you’ve ever laid eyes on. You could get lost in his star-like orbs and never want to come back.

He’s beautiful. And it pains you to see him falter as he tries to speak for his actions.

Right.

_Sol keeping a secret from you, lying to you._   
_Artemis being the General._   
_The Atlas, your ship that you’ve been commandeering around being a cover._   
_All those former captains._   
_Artemis threatening to blow up the Atlas and orders Sol to stand down._   
_Sol’s loyalty to you._   
_His allegiance to you. His care for you. His love for you._

It all comes back to you in waves, crashing your mind, flooding your heart and as you stare up at your First Officer, remembering the moment you flinched away from his touch, you wince and you show no effort to hide it from him.

Sol opens his mouth to speak, lips trembling but he steels himself. He reminds himself of his place with you. Be formal. Show respect. Accept your punishment, whatever it may entail, for he has laid his life before you and you will do what you wish with it.

He moves away from you, eyes sparkling with fear, his demeanor calm yet rigid, he locks eyes with you and bows deep. You place your arms folded behind your straightened back, tipping your chin slightly in a curt nod for him to continue.

He exhales and you can see him trying to keep it together. You know he didn’t mean for it to happen this way, but you can’t help but worry about all the times you could’ve lost your crew because of Artemis. Will it have been worse if you weren’t there to stop bad things from happening too soon? How many would you have possibly lost? Your mind turns to Holmes and the despair in your sister’s face to the safety of your passengers and the fear in their eyes during the Void attack.

But you prevailed in those trying times, _you tried hard for all of them. You really did. And you succeeded because that’s what a Captain does._

To think that your First Officer, the only person you could trust to stand by you, to guide you, would keep information like this from you for so long, hurts in the worst way possible. A jab to your camaraderie and a stake to your heart.

But even Captains have their own weaknesses. Yours is the way he tries to maintain a formal demeanor but falters as his feelings show. His blushes make you weak in the knees, his voice melts the wall you keep up to guard yourself, his gleaming crystals electrify your Cyber lines in ways you never knew could happen. His respect, care and attention for you transcends time and space. Sol makes you feel alive. He makes you feel at home. He makes you feel where you belong: among the stars, _with him._

You deny it, but for how much longer? Titania says you’re sweet on him. The memory takes place quickly.

“Come off it, Captain. You are definitely cozy with the First Officer.” Titania turns around from her seat to face you with a sly smile, her tone is sickeningly sweet, one you’re not used to. She’s teasing you and perhaps she might be right.

“Titania, I have zero clue what you’re going on about.” You mutter, ignoring looking her way as you pull up the map in front of you. You busy yourself tending to the Atlas’ requirements, her status, upgrades, condition and so and so when Titania starts snickering. Your head snaps to her and when you meet her mirthful eyes, she clicks her tongue in mocking disappointment,

“What is it Titania?” You exhale deeply, finally giving in to her antics. Your Pilot is a handful.

“I see the way Sol looks at you from where he stands or sits or... really whenever he’s in close proximity to the undeniable force of the Captain. Like you’re the only one thing in the entire universe that matters. I find it amusing.” She taps her chin and points to your face.  
“I also find that it’s amusing how sweet you are on him.”

“I assure you, I treat all my crew members the same way. I do not play favourites and I am definitely not sweet on anyone. Trust me.” You roll your eyes when she waves your statement away as if they were clouds of denial.

“Oh,” Her lips curl into a teasing smile and you just know where she’s going with this and somehow you allow her to continue with your silence, “But you don’t give sneaky kisses to me, do you? You don’t give longing stares of affection to Kepler either, or Meridian or Zaniah or anyone else on board. But somehow Sol gets special treatment to the Captain’s cabin? Sol gets to hold the hands of one of the fiercest Captains I’ve come to know? And the Captain, if I may be so bold to say, has a sweet spot for darlings with crystals? Or maybe it’s how little authority Sol still has over the Captain? I’d say our First Officer has a whole lot of perks, hm?” Titania laughs when you stare blankly at her, but she knows your answer when the Cyber lines on your face slightly pulses, the only place you’re unavailable to hide your weakness.

“I do have a lot of perks, Titania. But, I assure you it is not an easy job.” Sol’s voice comes from behind you and you wonder just how much he heard. “I am eager enough to show you what it takes to be in my shoes if you so wish to switch jobs in the future but, no one is as good as a pilot as you. That would be a shame to waste your talent.” Sol places a warm hand at your back and when you glance to greet him, you're met with a soft gaze, piercing through your heart and you can feel yourself melt just from his gentle touch alone.

Titania coughs and you blink away from staring too long. She eyes you closely for your next move, you smile at her then to Sol.

“Sol, nice of you to join us. Titania thinks very highly of you. Says you get a lot of perks, I say it’s equal and she should take advantage of the bar we have here, _right now._ ” Sol laughs and it feels like those butterflies you’ve been harbouring in your stomach are wild and alive yet again.

“I agree, and I suppose I do have some special perks of mine. I too would like to take advantage and perhaps indulge in them, every so often. We all alleviate ourselves from pain one way or another, seeking pleasure and comfort from it all especially now that the stakes on the Atlas are higher, riskier and more dangerous but alcohol consumption in large and prolonged doses are not my cup of tea. But by all means, go ahead Titania, you deserve it.” Sol smiles warmly at her and Titania snorts, perhaps finding this interaction charming.

“More alcohol for me then. What were those perks you wanted to indulge in, Sol?” Titania walks towards the exit, waiting by the doorway for Sol’s answer. I raise one of my eyebrows at her and huff silently, shaking my head at her antics when Sol politely coughs, clearing his throat. We both look at him. Sol’s face is a light neon pink blush, his crystals gleaming just a little.

“Well,” You feel the hand at your back pull away from you and before you silently protest, Sol’s arm snakes around your waist, pulling you a little closer, his grip a little tighter and your face heats slightly, “I was hoping I could treat Captain Elara to a nice dinner together. I must admit, what with all this danger lurking around every corner, we have not spent much time together. I suppose it is time for me to take advantage of my perks. You understand, do you not, Titania?” You almost choke at his straightforwardness although it shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Titania waggles her eyebrows at the both of you and Sol chuckles lightly, his face taken a darker shade from before.

You turn to look up at him and he sweeps down to place a chaste kiss to your cheeks and then another to the corner of your lips, pulling back to give you that same soft gaze he always does. Your Cyber lines pulse just a tad bit brighter but you return his gaze with just as much as adoration.

Titania whistles slowly, “That’s my cue to leave, have a good time Captain.” She flashes a wide smile to you, saluting before nodding to Sol. “And to you as well, First Officer Sol.”

As Titania leaves to turn the other corner, Sol pipes up.

“Sweet on me, hm?” He turns you to face him fully, grabbing your waist to pull you closer against him. You roll your eyes good naturedly before tugging at his collars loosely, pulling him down to meet you in a kiss that leaves him leaning for more when you pull away.

“Do not push your luck, First Officer.” You remind him, dusting off imaginary lint from his shoulders and he shudders when you trace your fingers slowly, following the curve of his jaw.

“Yes, Captain.” He answers in a breathy voice, his soul and thoughts seemingly in a far away place and you chuckle, something warm building up in your chest before you tear your eyes away from him to finish up work.

Titania was… _is_ right. You’re sweet on him. You’re soft on him. You’re in love with him.

“Captain Elara, I understand how disappointed you are with me. Nay, beyond that even. I understand if I have caused you inner turmoil and pain for that was not my intention. I longed to tell you, I know I had betrayed your trust.” He swallows, his head still hanging low nowhere near meeting your gaze. When you don’t say anything, he continues.

“Then, when Artemis gave me a spot in the universe where I could build my life as I wanted, I knew I had to repay her...but that still does not justify my actions towards you. I-”

You stop him clearing your throat, “Jeopardizing everyone’s safety so my ship could steer clear from Vanguard eyes and save Jura’s blushes?”

“It was a risk-” His voice falters when you speak over him.

“Yes, indeed it was.” Your voice, void of any emotion, urges him to stand straighter, then locking his eyes onto yours.

“If Artemis was right about anything, it was this Captain Elara, she was right about me being attached. Yet, I never feared her as much as I...feared you. And I feared you out of respect and admiration. For your noble and brave acts to your wise and cunning decisions. You lead the Atlas like no one else.” His voice cracks and so does every fibre in your being.

You’ve been tuning out the cheers of triumph and glory for far too long now and you have to make a decision.

You sigh and before you could open your mouth to speak, Sol interjects.

“I love you more than I fear her, more than I fear anything. I love you more than life itself, more than there are stars and planets in our universe and I will continue to love you in all of space and time. As your First Officer, I am sorry, Captain Elara.” He exhales shakily and all you want to do is to reach out to him and wrap him in your arms.

“As Sol, I am sorry.” He looks at you and you give him a sad smile.

“All is... forgiven. You need not to say you are sorry. I understand and it’s okay, I forgive you.” You cross your arms at him when he frowns and opens his mouth to speak in protest.

“Just like that? I-” He stops when you give him the hand.

“I cannot imagine being in your place at the time, Sol. It must have been hard for you but it’s okay, we’re all safe and I forgive you. Truly, I do.” You smile at him warmly this time and he just stares at you in disbelief. Sighing, you step forward towards him carefully. You’re afraid he might break, crack under pressure or worse. You can’t lose him, now and not ever.

“Sol, I love you too.” You whisper so low only he can hear and you brush the tears that have started to roll down his cheeks. His hand comes up to meet yours and he presses light kisses over your knuckles, lighting up your Cyberlines.

“You know, that was pretty hot by the way, First Officer Sol.” You smirk and lean closer and he chokes, his crystals already making you feel warm inside as they glow different colours, his face blushing neon pink as he tries to avert his gaze.

“W-What?” He stammers, dabbing the last of his tears away and his lips slowly curve into a smile.

You clear your throat and try hard to mimic his voice, “Consider this my resignation. My allegiance is with Arya now.” He looks away but you pull him closer by his collars, trailing your fingers up and up until you reach his face, cupping his face in your hands.

“Arya…” His gaze drifts to your lips and you wet them, forcing him to look at your eyes instead.

“I always knew you were demanding, Sol. _It was sooo hot. Who are you and what have you done with my precious Sol, hm?_ ” You slur the last few words and Sol snorts quite gracefully actually and blushes hard, his crystals glowing of all sorts of blinding colours and you can't help but to laugh when he slightly tugs his scarf away from his neck.

“Oh, are you hot? I mean- I know _you definitely are_ , but I was thinking if my apartment is still intact we could continue where we left off before we thought our universe was ending. I want demanding Sol more often, being Captain isn’t easy...indulge me why don’t you?” You place small kisses to each of his knuckles and he chuckles deeply.

He looks around and his eyes widens at your surroundings and then a smirk appears, ”Let’s go then. Lead the way, Captain Elara.”

You smile devilishly, and you both rush to your apartment laughing, hand in hand, fingers intertwined together never to let go.

“Lucky us.” Sol exclaims, when we enter the dark apartment. Your heart is beating from the adrenaline and Sol quickly finds the master bedroom, not bothering with the lights.

“That looks cozy. Hmm?” You purr at him and he laughs before tilting your chin upward to look at him.

“It does, but it would be better if-” Sol grabs your waist and playfully pushes you onto the bed, “-you stay right where I want you to be.”

You sink into the soft mattress with a hum and Sol places himself on top of you with a dark and dreamy look in his eyes. You shiver when he runs his hands up and down your thighs and you squirm beneath him. He raises an eyebrow with a mischievous grin, eyeing you as if you were a dessert.

“Sol...you can’t do that. Too much clothing. Don’t be a tease.” Your face heats up and your Cyber lines pulse lightly in tandem with your heartbeat.

“Oh, is that an order, ma’am? Because as far as I’m concerned...I’ll be the one giving orders tonight. You just have to be good and listen, okay?” He leans closer to whisper in your ears, making you shudder delightfully.

“Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?” You smile sheepishly, batting your eyelashes playfully at him.

“A considerate amount of trouble. Well it’s nothing I cannot handle, we will just have to keep you in check. Can you do that for me?” He nips at your earlobe, placing a kiss just behind your ear and you exhale when he finds that sweet spot.

“Yes, sir.” You say with a dignified yet mocking tone and he hums moving downward to assault your neck in soft kisses, like kissing a flower petal before devouring you in bites leaving dark marks behind and you writhe beneath him.

“Now, what should our first order of business be? I say these clothes are a nuisance. How will I ever get to my goal of completely making you a whiny mess if they are in the way?” He pulls back from you and you whimper at the loss of his warmth and touch. He places a finger to his chin, smirking slightly before locking eyes with you.

“Permission to speak, sir?” You say with a hint of defiance, arching your back into him, rising to wrap your arms around his broad shoulders as you fiddle with his scarf.

“If you have something to contribute, fucking say it, _Captain._ ” Sol’s eyes darken, his voice low and raspy, sending a chill down your spine, making you shudder and your voice catches in your throat.

_Shit, who is this? Does Sol curse like this? If so then, more please. What is this, fear? Or something entirely new, that I cannot wait to explore?_

You’re trying to find the right words but you realize you’re just stuttering.

 _I’m speechless. I’m speechless??? The last time I was speechless was when_...and your mind drifts off to the countless times you’ve seen your First Officer sparkle. The way the light catches on him illuminating the room, the way his bare skin sparkles flush against you when you trace your fingers all over him...

“Arya? Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” Sol’s voice calls to you and you laugh when he cups your face, his face etched in worry.

“No, please no. Don’t stop, in fact keep going, this is more than okay. Please.” You lean into his neck and he chuckles a low laugh, pulling at your clothes and manages to get you out of them more quickly than you thought.

“What would I have done if I had lost you?” Sol mumbles into your neck, bringing your body back down to lie flat on the mattress and your heart stings at his words as he places a soft kiss behind your ear. “There would be nothing left for me without you by my side, do you know that, Arya?” He kisses that same spot and pulls back to look into your eyes and you cup his cheek, pulling his lips to yours in a searing kiss leaving you both breathless, gasping for air before diving in again.

Sol pins your hands over your head, “Do you trust me?” he asks, his gaze is intense as though probing into you, seeking for something be it permission or validation, you do not know.

“With my life.” You say, swallowing hard when he exhales and his gaze softens.

“Of course, you would say that. Do you want me?” Sol’s voice falters at the last second and you can feel the nervousness radiating off of him. “Do you really want me?”

Your hands are still pinned over your head and you take the opportunity to intertwine your fingers with his. “I do. More than anything in the entire universe.” You drill your eyes into him, mustering up all the adoration you could possibly have for him with so much ferocity it stings the corner of your eyes. “I want you. I need you and I love you. I know I said it before and it was hard for me to do so. It’s hard for me to love, Sol. But when I’m with you and when I say those words, I want you to know that I mean it. I want you to know how much it means to me when I say I love you, Sol. When I say you are all I want, when I say you are all I need,” your grip tightens around him before you continue, “I love you Sol, unlike I have ever loved another. Not a day goes by when I do not want you.”

His eyes almost hurt to look at now, but you revel in the pain.

“Then you have me. All of me. It is yours and yours only.” Sol leans down and kisses you one last time before pulling away to stand at the edge of the bed to get rid of his clothing, rather painfully slow. They lay at the floor, pooled at his ankles and you take your time gazing at the scenery before you. You marvel at his beauty and groan when he stretches like a cat, before slowly climbing on top of you again, trapping you between his thighs.

“Sir, please do hurry.” You whine and he gently drags his nail on your bare skin and your Cyber lines pulse and glow as his scratches dig deeper into your skin, not breaking but enough to pull a small moan from your lips leaving red marks behind.

He nips at your earlobe and you tip your head back giving access to your bare neck and he trails his lips down, the gentle scrape of his teeth leaving you shivering all while he murmurs praises for you. He stops at your collarbone, devouring you before soothing those spots with a gentle lick and a blow of air.

“I will take as long as I need, it would be unwise to rush me.” His hands grips your sides and he moves downwards leaving a trail of kisses and bites on your chest to your stomach before kneeling at the edge of the bed. He grabs your waist and pulls you towards him and you yelp at his strength.

He kisses up your thighs, softly nipping at them, coaxing you to spread your legs wider and when you try to close them, he spreads them apart with his hands. He gazes at you from below, a wicked look, one of amusement and deviance and it sends a chill up your spine.

Without warning, he wraps his arms around your thighs and places a palm against your stomach, ensuring you don’t move a single inch for whatever he plans next.

“May I have you, please?” Sol leans his head on your right thigh, gazing up at you for permission, his eyes dreamy and glazed and you nod vigorously. He chuckles deep before placing a soft kiss on your inner thigh.

“Then, stay still until I break you.”

You gasp as his mouth moves slowly between your legs, his hot tongue urges you to rock forward searching for more friction, wanting Sol to move fast and when you do, Sol growls, digging his nails into your thighs and placing pressure on your stomach. You moan at the contact, bunching up the sheets at your side.

You throw your head back gasping for air as he moves his pace faster between your legs, lewd sounds forcing you to arch your back, but his palm on your stomach is relentless, he won’t let you move. You desperately need to hold him, to anchor yourself before you lose control and your hands find their way to grab his head, fingers threading in his hair and you tighten your grip when his tongue flicks deep inside you. You cry out in frustration when he pulls away, denying you any pleasure and you look down at him to find a smiling Sol.

“Did I say you could touch me?” He flashes you a sly grin, his face is flushed and his crystals are glowing in tandem with your Cyber lines and you groan.

“You didn’t say anything about not touching you either!” You retaliate, when you move to prop yourself up on one elbow, Sol pushes you down lightly on the bed and wraps his left hand around your throat, adding a slight pressure causing you to exhale shakily. He clicks his tongue at your attitude.

He brings his right hand to caress your sides and finally brings them up to brush your lower lip with his thumb. He makes an “ahh” sound, the same you would when coaxing someone to munch on a delicacy and you frown at him playfully.

“Open.” He demands and you know better than to defy him. You part your lips slightly and Sol pushes his thumb into your mouth all while slowly tightening his grip on your throat.

“Suck.” He whispers and you can’t help but to follow his orders, and so you do as you’re told, lavishing each finger with the same care and attention. You drag your tongue slowly across his finger before rolling your tongue around it in your mouth, pulling away with a pop. You smile at him and he leans down, capturing your lips in a kiss, a battle all on its own, a kiss fighting for dominance and the weight of his body on top of you makes you sigh into him, and you let him explore your mouth as he pleases.

His wet hand travels down and he wastes no time to make you moan yet again. His slick fingers rub against you and you gasp in his mouth, feeling the smile against your lips as he pushes a finger into you without warning and your back arches making you whine at the pressure he’s building within you.

He pulls away from the kiss to look at you. “More? You can take more, can you not?”

“Yes, I-I can.” Is all you manage to say when he curls his finger deep inside you, moving slightly faster, his thumb working his way around your clit.

“Good, I hope you know I plan to make tonight last long. I want to make sure you will be in bed the entire day.” He welcomes another finger and keeps his merciless pace before continuing, “And if by some miracle, you manage to walk tomorrow, we would have to do this all over again the next night. I did say, I was going to break you. Do you want that? Tell me.”

“Yes. Yes, please. I do, more than any-anything.” His fingers work magic and you grip the sheets hard, his thrusts never slowing down and just when you think you might explode, just as your walls were to close as you squeeze your thighs together, Sol removes his hands away from you and you let out a frustrated cry.

“Sol, please...not again...I was so close…” Tears start to form at the corner of your eyes and you watch as Sol licks away at his fingers, giving you a devilish smirk.

“I know,” he places a soft kiss to your forehead and braces his arm beside your head, “Spread out for me like the good, disciplined girl you are, Captain.” He lowers his hips to your thighs and you spread for him as he places another soft kiss to your lips. A low moan spills from your lips as he enters you slowly and he groans when you rise up to meet him, pushing yourself further into him. Sol keeps a steady and slow pace of thrusts, allowing you to adjust as you say his name over and over again like a prayer, urged on by his praises and groans. You throw your head back, crying out when he throws caution to the wind and speeds up, his thrusts are deep and lightning quick and you grab at him, scratching at his back making him hiss in pain and he bites down on your shoulder blades as retaliation.

You’re both moving frantically, and tears roll down your face from the sensations you feel all at once. Sol is merciless, barely giving you time to breath and the lewd noises you both make fill the air in the room with heat. You’re full on crying from the ecstasy and you find Sol’s eyes on you and he slows down just a tad bit and you can see a small frown threatening to appear.

“Softer, Arya? Too hard?” His voice is low and raspy, out of breath and full of pleasure but no less worried. He brushes the tears away from your face and tucks a few strands of hair away from your face.

“No, harder.” You admit it, and he smiles picking up the pace, it’s torturous and punishing and you gasp at the intensity pulling at him to be closer. You know how bruised and marked you’ll be tomorrow morning and you smile at the thought of waking up to Sol in the morning.

Sol catches your small smile and he kisses you, pulling and biting at your lower lip. “Do you feel good, hm?”

You nod and he murmurs more words of affection and praises into your ears and his voice sends you into a frenzy over the edge and you cry out, closing your thighs together as much as you can as the pleasure rolls through you and your Cyber lines pulse wildly, joined in the gleam of Sol’s crystals as he urges you to come undone.

Your voices come together as one and you both lose yourself to the bliss as Sol holds you close, his forehead against yours and you swear you can see the entire universe in his eyes.

“Sol, you are... the worst kind of thief.” You say and he raises an eyebrow and rolls off to the side to lay next to you.

“That is a rather bold accusation, Captain Elara. Do you have any proof?” He wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer towards him.

“First you steal my attention, then my heart and constantly I find my breath being stolen every time you glance my way.” You whisper and lean into his neck, placing soft kisses there and he laughs, tracing circles on your back.

“Guilty as charged. But, it takes one to know one, Arya. You are a far better thief than I am.” Sol kisses you softly and you bring your hands to cup his cheek, your fingers caressing his crystals and you’re tranced by how beautiful he looks.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow, waking up beside you not having to worry would be a nice change.” He hums in delight, a soft smile gracing his lips and you place a hand to his chest, listening for a heartbeat that slowly lulls you to a deep sleep.

Morning comes quickly.

You find a familiar weight draped across you and hear Sol’s soft snore behind you. You turn carefully, eager not to wake him up as you gaze upon his features. You place a soft kiss to his lips and smile.

You could get used to this. You definitely could.


End file.
